Into The Blood
by Ms. Era Champagne
Summary: A vampire love story. Characters and story all made by me. No stealing.
1. Being Bitten

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Chapter 1 – Being Bitten

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

April was dying on the inside. She knew it all came to an end. She was shot in the chest two times, and her blood was all over her hands. The mysterious man who shot her was taking a step into the light of the street light. She gasped as she recognized his face.

"Ben! Ben… I know you hate me, but this..? Why…?" April started crying as she desperately wanted to keep living. She was breathing hard, and was trying hard to keep from falling unconscious. She took in a few more painful gasps as Ben walked over, taking out a razor. He put it to her neck, laughing.

"No! Ben! Please! Please…" Ben pulled his arm in a quick slashing motion and slit open her throat. April lost too much blood, but she was able to see Ben walk away, laughing. As soon as he left, a boy with dark decently long brown hair and red highlights at the tips, wearing all black, walked over.

He bent down next to April, and leant her against the cold brick wall. At that time she noticed, in her blurred vision, that he has small black wings, coming out of his back. _Those weren't there before_… She thought carelessly. She watched him carefully as he ripped oven his wrist and put it to her mouth. She didn't know what he was doing.

"Drink it, you'll get better. I promise." He said soothingly. She looked up at him and then back at his offer. _Well, I don't have anything to lose…_She put her mouth on his wrist and took in the bitter, rust taste. After a few minutes, she was accustomed to the taste, and felt his emotions running through her body.

He was worried about her. _How sweet._ She saw visions of herself walking around outside, feeding her dog, going into her apartment, even her being naked in the shower! _Is this guy a stalker or something!?_ The boy laughed. "I'm not a stalker. I was looking out for you… sort of like a guardian or something. But don't you start looking at me like a guardian angel or something – I'm the exact opposite."

"Oh okay. Wait – how did you just read my mind?" She just figured out that he had to read her mind.

"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning. I'm a vampire. You drank my blood, making you a vampire. Blood transferring equals being able to hear each others thoughts. Got it?" He wiped his bloody wrist against his black jeans, leaving a darker smeared mark.

"I-I'm a v-vampire?" She stuttered as she realized that her neck was better and that she could feel where the bullets hit start closing up.

"Yes. Just like me. Here, the sun is starting to rise. We better hurry to my place." He grabbed her hand and asked her "Do you trust me?"

"No, but I suppose you're the only one I can trust at this point," she replied.

"Good." He swept his hands under her body and picked her up quick and easy. He jumped up and his wings started waving, carrying them into the sky. April fell asleep with her head against his shoulder. The boy put on a smirk and whispered in her ear "Oh and the name is Draven." April was partly awake to hear it. She understood.


	2. I Must Be In Hell

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Chapter 2 – I Must Be in Hell

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

April woke up with her head on Draven's shoulder. He was asleep. She looked around at the room they were in. It was empty except for a bed, closet, and a room that she presumed lead to the bathroom. The only weird thing about the room was that there were no windows.

April stood up and walked to the supposed bathroom. She dared herself to open it, just to make sure that a dead body wouldn't fall out. She took a step back to make sure that when she opened it, nothing would fall on her. _Especially a body, _she thought.

She pulled open the door to reveal a small clean bathroom. She walked in and closed the door. While she was taking off her torn and bloody clothes, she pulled back the shower curtain and turned the warm water on full blast. She threw her clothes on the floor and stepped in the shower. _So nice and warm…_she thought to herself.

The bathroom door suddenly clicked open. "Geeze, you've been in there for an hour – are you close to finishing?" Draven said above the noise of the shower.

"Can't a girl have her privacy?! Get out!" she screamed at Draven. Instead he sat down on top of the counter, asking her questions.

"So… have you ever seen a vampire before?" he smiled as he asked.

"No. Never knew they existed. I still don't think that they do. I think" she said flatly, "that I've died, and this is just _hell_." Draven seemed to find humor in that. April turned off the shower and Draven opened his eyes up and smiled.

"Well now, you seem to have left your towel out here. Come and grab it." Draven said with a sly smile on. He heard April let out a small growl through her throat. "All right, all right – I'll be so awesome and get you your towel." He took a towel from a nearby cabinet and threw it over the curtain. April grabbed it and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out, and took a few steps to her clothes. The towel started to slip off and April grabbed it with an 'ulp!'

Draven walked to the back of April and held her towel together, tying it with great strength. He then opened the door and started to walk out. "I'll let you get changed in privacy." He closed the door and slumped against it. April pulled on her clothes and looked in the mirror. She pulled back her mouth to reveal her canine teeth in which grew a centimeter and were sharper. She pulled back from the mirror and talked to herself.

"I **must** be in hell."


	3. The Return Of Ben

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Chapter 3 – The Return of Ben

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

April sat down on the floor and was trading thoughts with Draven while he was in the shower. _So… Am I really a vampire?_ She asked. _'Yup, you sure are!' _ _Will I ever be human again? 'Do you really want me to answer that?' No… _

April could hear him getting out of the shower, and grabbing a towel. She thought about bursting through the door and see how he liked his privacy invaded. _'April, you try that and you die.' Oops, I forgot you can still hear my thoughts… 'Damn right you forgot.'_

April giggled. Draven walked out of the bathroom with a black band shirt on and a white shirt layered under it. His messy and wet brown with red tips hair was matted to his head. April could barely notice the red part.

"Hey Draven, what's your last name?" April asked carelessly. Draven shook his hair and the water flew off it. April put up her hand to wipe off a drop of water that hit her face, but Draven appeared and took her hand with one of his, and wiped her face with his other hand.

"Sorry, I just _had_ to." He smiled, and dropped her hand. He wiped the water off from his face with the now damp towel. "As for my last name… I have no idea. I forgot." He laughed at the expression on April's face. April scrambled up and ran to the door. She jiggled the locked doorknob. Draven gave her a worried look. "What are you doing?" April gave him a look of disgust.

"I just HAVE to write this in my livejournal!" She said with a lot of emotion. Draven laughed just at the way she said it. He took April's arm and pulled her closer to him. He looked at her clothes.

"I think we should get you new clothes… these aren't very suitable." He flicked out an old fashioned key and put it into the lock, still holding onto April's arm, yet moving down into her hand. He pulled open the door and brought April out into the hallway. He pushed her back through the door quickly though. April opened her mouth to shout what that was for, but Draven quickly made a thought reach her. _'Don't say anything.'_ April thought back _why_ a couple of times, but she didn't get an answer. Draven closed the door with her still in the room. She could hear him talking to someone. She pushed her ear against the door and gasped as she heard who Draven was talking to.

"Why hello, Draven," said Ben.


	4. Can Vampire's Love?

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Chapter 4 – Can Vampires Love?

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

"So… I bet you happen to know who I killed last night! … Yup! That girl named April. The one I always said that I would. Shows her for dumping me, ha! Bet the police have no idea who killed her." Ben snickered. She heard Draven mutter something, but couldn't make it out. April started crying. The tears fell down her face as she held her hand up to hold them back. She stood up and ran into the bathroom, trying to muffle her cries. _I can't believe Draven never told me that he knew Ben… Why wouldn't he tell me that? I told him that he was the only one I could trust! I can't believe he betrayed me. _Draven must have heard her crying, because he tried sending her mind messages. April held her head, and blocked them out. _No, I don't want your thoughts! Stop it! Stop trying to get into my mind! I hate you!_ After the last three words, Draven stopped trying to message her. _And I don't care if those words were hurtful either_, April thought, hesitantly.

After a second, April figured that he was finished trying to send thoughts to her. She stopped trying to block everything out of her head. A second after she did so, he said something to her. _'April, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but I didn't want you to lose my trust… I should have told you earlier than this. Oh, and just to make a point, the 'I hate you' part did hurt. I love you, April.'_ April's eyes widened at the last part that she heard him think. She didn't care who heard anymore.

"NO! That's not true! Vampires can't love! And even if they could, they can't, because this is hell. This all is hell!" She screamed, and then went silent, besides her occasional sobs. She heard Draven say something to Ben and then a second later, he opened the bathroom door. April was still on the floor, her eyes red and mascara smeared from the endless tears. Draven took a long look at her, closed the door, and then sat down next to her. He put his arms around her and rocked back and forth. April slowly started to stop crying. Draven pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.

"Vampires can love."


End file.
